Snow White and Rose Red
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: Arthur knew he shouldn't have stared. That was the one rule beaten into his head by his grandmother, older brother, and everyone else that could See. "Never let Them know you're looking. If They know you can See They'll take your sight." AU.
1. Rose Red

**Guess who doesn't own Hetalia! That's right, me!**

.-*-.

Arthur knew he shouldn't have stared. That was the one rule beaten into his head by his grandmother, older brother, and everyone else that could See. "Never let Them know you're looking. If They know you can See They'll take your sight."

In all honesty Arthur expected him to leave then the now first started falling. Fey were seasonal, and migrated back to where ever they came from when their season wasn't to Court.

But he didn't.

He and that ridicules flower shop stayed open, and every day when Arthur passed that damned store to get to work he stared.

God only knows what he was thinking when he walked inside.

The creature behind the counter smiled at him as he entered.

"_Bonjour._"

Oh that was just his luck. A _French_ fey.

But Arthur smiled and said "Hello" back, and proceeded to walk around the small shop, conducting himself as the gentleman his piercings hid.

"Have anything in mind? Perhaps for a special someone, _oui?_" The fey asked, getting way to close for comfort.

Arthur turned to him to ask him to kindly _get the hell away from me_ when his eyes were drawn to the man's neck.

A collar made of thorns was wrapped around his neck, and Arthur knew he shouldn't be looking at it because if he was normal he wouldn't be able to see it at all, but the irritation, scratches and scars that were caused by said collar grabbed and held his attention.

"Is there something wrong with my neck?" the French fey asked before turning to the window, searching his reflection for whatever Arthur was staring at. As he ran his fingers up and down his neck he pulled some hair back behind his ear, revealing a delicate point. His hands didn't stray towards the collar.

Arthur growled as pity pricked his heart and reached into his bag.

The fey saw his movement, and when he saw Arthur pulling the garden shears out of his big the fey's hands rose protectively towards his hair.

Arthur ignored his movement and looped his finger under the collar, and with a very fast flash of flesh and metal clipped through the stiffened plant.

Arthur was already out the door before the fey could even process the fact that the collar was no longer around his throat.

The fey touched his neck, feeling skin he hasn't felt in a while, and winced at the pain.

Blue eyes flicked at the door, and with only the smallest hint of hesitation followed the other out the door.

.-*-.

**Please read and review.**


	2. Arthur Kirkland

**I don't own Hetalia.**

.-*-.

Arthur was perfectly happy to call himself an idiot in as many languages as he could, get drunk, and fall asleep when he got home, and he would have done just that if that stupid French fey hadn't showed up on his doorstep, begging to come inside.

Arthur was going to turn him away. Yep, no reason to loose his eyes for some random fey slave...

Then _why_ was the blonde fey sitting on his couch drinking tea.

Arthur sat across from him, swearing at himself in his head. "What do you want?"

The fey gave a humorless chuckle. "I simply want you to finish what you started."

Before Arthur could say a word he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled up, revealing more thorns.

Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust. The plants were woven together to form a harness that looked _way_ to much like a BDSM harness for Arthur to be comfortable with.

Arthur looked the creature in the eye, sighed, and reached into his bag, pulling out the shears and a gardening glove.

"_Merci,_" he whispered, getting a bit still whenever the blade came close to his skin.

Arthur nodded. "No problem. Mind if I ask you your name?"

"_Je ne suis pas. _My Master called me Rose Red."

Arthur looked up. "Like the fairy tale. 'Snow White and Rose Red'."

Rose Red nodded, tears in his eyes. "My Snow White managed to get the Master to let her go many years ago. Now that I have my freedom I desire to look for _mon fleur_, but I don't know where to start."

Arthur slipped the glove and shears back into his back. "You used to be human, right?"

"_Oui. _Now I know not what I am."

Arthur stood and went over to the bookcase. "We call people like you 'changelings'."

Rose Red followed him with his blue eyes. "Who is 'we'?"

The Englishman started going through the books. "Everyone who can See. We formed this underground society. You know, for help, comfort. It's not easy Seeing."

Rose Red's eyes lit up. "Then do you know the Kirdlands?"

Arthur turned sharply. "How do you them?"

"A Japanese man told me one of them lived near here, and that he would find me, but it's been months..."

Arthur groaned. "Kiku."

"You know him?"

Arthur walked over and sat across from the changeling. "A kitsune. He doesn't age so every fifteen years or so my cousin has to make him new papers, and every time he finds a member of the other side that needs help he sends them our way. My name's Arthur Kirkland, and I specialize in ritual magic, journalism and recording, and dealing with the Fey."

Rose Red gasped and grabbed his hand, pulling it close to his face. "Please _mon ami _I need you help."

Arthur pulled his hand back and pulled up his right sleeve. "Well that is the magic words."

On the inside of his arm a red rose bloomed.

.-*-.

**Ha! I now know what I'm going to do with this. Please read and review.**


End file.
